


Riott Incorporated: The Case of the Mysterious Stalker

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Series: Riott Inc. Mysteries [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A parody of wrestling and scooby-doo ish, Gen, It's supposed to be funny, Riott Inc Mysteries, Riott Squad doing Riott Squad things, Riott Squad mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: It's been a few months since the Riott Squad went their separate ways. Now Bayley needs them to reassemble and help her solve another mystery. Somebody keeps sending Bayley mysterious postcards and she thinks she has a stalker. Can the Riott Squad solve the mystery?





	Riott Incorporated: The Case of the Mysterious Stalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AttackPlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/gifts).

To say that Liv Morgan had been a shell of herself since being split up from the Riott Squad, wouldn't have been inaccurate. The pink-haired juvenile delinquent was really lonely on Smackdown. It wasn't that she didn't have friends, Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville were okay and friendly to her, they even tried to include her on their youtube show. It's just that Mandy and Sonya were pale comparisons to Ruby and Sarah. Liv had felt like an equal member of the squad, on Smackdown she just felt like a third wheel tagging along on somebody else's friendship. On top of that, Liv hadn't had any real TV time outside of a squash match with Charlotte Flair. 

With Ruby out on medical leave for double shoulder surgery, and Sarah going God knows what over on Raw, Liv had felt more hollow than usual. The upside was that they were close to Orlando, so that meant after the show, Liv could surprise Ruby at home. What better way to lift her spirits than by seeing her friends. 

She just had to get through the Smackdown taping first. Liv resigned herself to catering, determined to just sit there until she was needed. If she was lucky, Mandy or Sonya would walk by with donuts and she'd be able to snag one. Liv was just starting to scroll through her Instagram feed when out of the corner of her eyes, she saw somebody standing. 

Looking up, Liv saw none other than the reigning and defending Smackdown Women's Champion staring down at her. Bayley had her blue title around her waist, her side ponytail in its usual place, but there was an unmistakable frown etched on Bayley's features. Liv wasn't sure what had caused Bayley to choose her table, but she cleared her throat. 

"You lost or something champ?" Liv wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but it wasn't like her and Bayley were locker room buddies or even spoke on the regular. "You look like somebody cut up your favorite headband and pair of socks."

Bayley shook her head slowly, starting to turn away from Liv. The champion was clearly conflicted and unsure of what to say, but something was definitely bothering her. Giving a heavy sigh, she turned and mumbled, "I need your help Liv."

"You need my help?" Liv wrinkled her nose, unsure of what she could possibly have to offer the hugger. "With what exactly?"

"I should clarify, I need your squad's help," Bayley explained, taking a seat across from Liv and making herself comfortable.

Now Liv was even more confused. "Look if you need our help trashing your ex-boyfriend's car it's going to cost you. Burying a dead body you're on your own." 

Bayley groaned and shook her head. "I can handle my own fights, no I need your help solving a mystery. I need the Riott Squad to do that mystery-solving thing you did a few months ago." 

Liv couldn't help but dissolve into laughter. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but I'm the only one here Champ. Sarah is on Raw and Ruby is hurt."

"We're in Orlando, Ruby doesn't live that far away. As for Sarah, I already call her. I called both of them actually." Bayley was almost pleading with her. "I need your help, I wouldn't come to you unless it was serious." She pointed out. 

"Normally you come to just accuse us of something, don't think I've forgotten about your little stabbed inflatables." Liv fired back sternly but relented after a long pause. It wasn't like she had anything else to do. "We haven't solved any mysteries in a while, what's going on that you'd need to enlist our help?" 

Bayley held up a hand to cut Liv off. "I'd rather explain when your friends get here. Meet me in the locker room, when they've arrived and I'll show you." With that, the Smackdown Women's Champ rushed from catering not giving Liv any time to protest. 

Liv watched her go and then sighed, wondering what it was going to be like when Sarah and Ruby got there. She had missed them terribly and while they had parted on good terms, she hadn't gotten to spend much time with them since she had been sent to Smackdown. 

She wasn't left wondering for long as Sarah and Ruby entered catering about the same time. Ruby was still wearing a black sling on her left arm but otherwise looked happy and healthy. The former leader of the squad was even sporting a new neck tattoo. Sarah, on the other hand, was looking leaner and more muscular. Liv's heart swelled at the sight of her best friends and she all but ran to them, giving them both a massive hug. 

Ruby let out a little pained grunt as Liv slammed into her chest, that didn't stop a massive smile from crossing her features. "Hey, Liv." 

"God, I missed you guys so much. I was so alone over here." Liv said, talking fast like she usually did with her Squadmates around. She kissed Ruby's cheek and then launched herself at Sarah and hugged the Viking woman tightly. 

Sarah easily caught Liv and though she loathed hugs, she allowed Liv to have the embrace. "We missed you too short stack." Sarah ruffled Liv's hair, much to the girl's chagrin. "Want to tell us why Bayley summoned us here?"

Liv gave a half-hearted shrug. "She wouldn't tell me, just mentioned that she needed her help solving a mystery. She's waiting for us in the women's locker room." Liv didn't really care what Bayley wanted, she was just glad to see her friends again. If they solved another mystery while together, then that was just icing on top of a pretty sweet cake. 

"We should find Bayley then," Ruby said, taking charge and leading the way to the women's locker room. 

When the trio arrived, Bayley was looking dismayed. "It's right here." 

"What's right here Bayley?" Sarah asked, folding her arms across her chest. "What mystery do you need to be solved?" 

Bayley looked up and met their gaze. "I've been getting all these postcards, but they show up randomly in my luggage. They keep telling me a return is near, I think I have a stalker." 

Ruby exchanged uneasy glances with her friends. "Do you think it could be Cross again? Maybe she's playing mind games." Ruby was still traumatized by the fact that Nikki had kidnapped her a few months prior. 

"No, it wasn't Nikki Cross, she's still in a sort of rehab place last I heard," Sarah explained, though if Nikki had been out, that would have been her first guess too. The twisted sister of NXT should really have been called the Scottish psychopath. 

"So the latest card is missing?" Liv asked, hoping that she was understanding what Bayley was saying. "Do you have the other ones?" 

Bayley turned and dug into her suitcase coming out with a stack of postcards. "It started about three weeks after Wrestlemania." She said, handing over the cards to Liv. 

"Alright, so you just want us to find out who is sending them to you?" Ruby was pretty sure they could figure it out. 

"Yes, please do. I have a match with Ember, but see what you can find out." Bayley gave them a grateful smile, before leaving the three Riott Squad members in the locker room. 

Sarah grabbed some of the cards from Liv and began to look through them. Liv divided what remained and set to work trying to figure out what the postcards meant. They seemed mostly generic, ones that could be found at a gas station or Walmart. 

Ruby flipped through a couple and frowned. "There are some blue stains on these later ones, do you think it's significant?" 

Liv hummed quietly. "I don't know, it could be I guess. The two I have are postmarked from Mexico." 

"So the person who sent them had to be in Mexico. That narrows down the list." Sarah commented sarcastically, considering the WWE had recently down a tour through there. 

"Judging from the messages written on them, I think the person has to know Bayley quiet well. They reference some backstage incidents, so they obviously work here." Liv pointed out, trying to think of who Bayley was super close with. 

Sarah held one of the postcards a little further out from her. "You can read that chicken scratch?" She asked, squinting at the small and clumsy print. 

Ruby groaned again, taking a look at a different card. "I'll be back soon to get some respect. You're the only one who stood by me." Ruby read aloud and then rolled her eyes skyward. "My bet is that it's Sasha Banks."

"Why wouldn't Sasha just sign the card? Bayley is her best friend, so that doesn't make sense. It's probably somebody imitating Sasha to torment Bayley." Liv knew that if it was Sasha, she probably would have just signed the card. 

"The only person I think is that diabolical is Alexa Bliss. It's a well-known fact that she hates Sasha." Sarah had seen many a catfight happen between Sasha and Alexa during their time on Raw. There was a lot of complicated bad blood there, and the whole locker room knew it. 

Ruby shook her head, dismissing Sarah's theory. "Last I heard, Bayley squash the beef they had going on. She had Alexa and Sasha sit down and work things out, so I doubt it's her. It probably is another women though, trying to get into her head. Everybody does want to be champion after all." 

"Well Squad, it's time to start investigating. Ruby, you take Carmella and the Sky Pirates, Sarah you take the IIconics and Zelina, I'll go and question Sonya and Mandy." Liv said, taking charge of the situation. Ruby may have been their fearless leader on Raw, but Smackdown was Liv's playground.

"What about Charlotte? Which one of us is going to question her?" Ruby asked, wondering which one of them would draw the short end of the stick. 

Liv shifted her weight from foot to foot and sighed. "I guess I will add her to the list. I think Charlotte hates me less than she hates both of you." Liv figured she'd find the Queen with her boyfriend Andrade. 

With that the trio separated once more, all of them going in different directions to solve Bayley's mystery. 

Sarah found her suspects rather easily, it wasn't hard to track down two Australians who talked loudly and shouted 'IIconic' every few minutes. Being a hunter, Sarah knew her best bet was to corner the two Aussies so they couldn't escape. 

"What do you want Logan?" Peyton asked, surprised to see the Viking woman on Smackdown. "Did you get a wee bit lost?" 

Sarah clenched her fist and regarded them carefully. "I've heard somebody is messing with Bayley." 

"You think it's us?" Billie rolled her eyes. "You got to be joking me mate, we don't mess around with Bayley, she's a handful that one." 

Peyton was oddly quiet for a moment and then looked Sarah square in the eyes. "We one time put baby powder in her bag, but it was just a joke. We aren't messing with her and that was like two months ago. But she pranked us first, she put a whoopie cushion under our chairs in catering." Peyton protested, not liking that Sarah had come all the way from Raw to accuse her. 

Sarah bit back a smile at the odd confession, clearly not having expected that. "Well just don't mess with Bayley anymore." 

Billie linked pinkies with Peyton. "Is somebody actually messing with her, the locker room has been busier lately, but it hasn't been us. We've been doing media, ask Zelina she was the last one in there." Billie was desperate to point the finger at somebody else and get away from Sarah. 

"Alright, I'll question her, but if it turns out you're lying I'm coming back for you," Sarah warned, before setting off in search of Andrade's business partner. Sarah was hoping that it wouldn't be too hard to find Zelina.

Liv was having just as much luck as Sarah was. Liv had already interviewed Sonya and Mandy, though she hadn't really thought her new friends had anything to do with it. Mandy had been busy doing a photoshoot and didn't care enough about Bayley to be out to get her. Sonya was to busy eating donuts and editing their youtube content. Liv had chosen not to press them to hard, she didn't want to wreck the friendship she was building with them. 

Now Liv was tasked with questioning Charlotte, which was a bit intimidating. Charlotte was nice enough but had a lot of pull backstage and Liv didn't want to make an enemy of the Queen. Still, the desire to solve the mystery was bigger than her fears, so Liv sought out the Queen finding her near the curtain talking to Andrade. 

"Hey Charlotte, can I talk to you?" Liv asked quietly, forcing a friendly look on her face. She hadn't really had a conversation with Charlotte since the squash match that the Queen had won. 

If Charlotte was surprised to see Liv, she didn't show it. Instead, she kissed Andrade's cheek and then nodded to Liv, giving the pink-haired superstar her attention. 

"I am sorry for bothering you Charlotte. I was just wondering, have you talked with Bayley lately?" Liv tried to keep her tone neutral not wanting to provoke or spook the leggy blonde.

"No, I haven't. What's wrong with Bayley?" Charlotte asked, sounding genuinely concerned. 

Liv couldn't tell if Charlotte was just being a good actress or if the former champion was actually concerned about Bayley. "Bayley has been getting some mysterious cards and is worried she might have a stalker." 

"Oh god, well I didn't know anything about it, but I'm glad you told me. I'll be keeping an eye out for her." Charlotte's tone had taken on a protective edge to it. 

"So it wasn't you sending her the cards?" Even as the words fell from Liv's mouth, she knew the answer. Charlotte wasn't the type to send a threat in a letter if the Queen didn't like you, she'd say so to your face.

"I wouldn't do that to her, she's one of my girls. You have your squad and I have my other horsewomen. We look out for each other no matter what." Charlotte pointed out, before turning her back to Liv. "Just tell Bayley, I'm here if she needs me. Maybe talk to Carmella, they use to be friends."

Before Liv could ask Charlotte to clarify what she meant by Carmella and Bayley being former friends, the Queen had turned back to Andrade and was ignoring Liv again. Liv frowned and walked away, deciding to go and help Ruby, since Ruby was the one tasked with interviewing Carmella. 

Ruby had already marked the Sky Pirates off her list, Asuka and Kairi had been doing some promotions over in Japan when some of the postcards had been sent. Besides, neither of them seemed like they had any issues with Bayley, nor did either of them know about it when questioned. 

So Ruby had turned her attention to Carmella, she found the trash-talking, moon-walking princess of Staten Island hanging out with R-Truth. Truth who was 24/7 champion was sitting on a crate, while Carmella was telling him a story. 

"Hey Truth, hey Mella." Ruby greeted, trying to play everything off like it was normal. 

"I am surprised to see you, though you were out for a few more months," Carmella said, tilting her head to the side. 

Ruby gave a nod of her head. "I am still out for a couple more months. I was actually at the arena to see Liv and some of my other friends. Apparently somebody is giving Bayley some trouble." Ruby said, offering the information to see if Carmella would take the bait.

Carmella stiffened at that. "I wonder who would do such a thing." 

"Maybe somebody who is jealous that Bayley is best friends with somebody else." Ruby watched the way Carmella's face seemed to twist with anger. "You're the one who has been sending her the postcards and letters." 

Truth looked between Mella and Liv. "Um, well you guys handle your girl business, I'm out of here. I need to go find Little Jimmy, he needs his father." He announced, carrying his title away from their drama. 

Carmella watched him go, before looking to Ruby. "You of all people should know what it's like to be forgotten by your best friend. Your own squad abandoned you the first chance they got." 

Ruby snorted at that. "No, they didn't, Liv got a fresh chance on Smackdown. I miss her a bunch but I would never hold her back or torment her like you've been doing to Bayley." 

"I wasn't tormenting her," Carmella argued, folding her arms over her chest defiantly. "I was just sending her postcards." 

"You never signed them, you really freaked her out," Ruby argued, holding up some of the cards she had. "You're on the same brand, why don't you at least try and talk to her? You can talk person to person."

Carmella let out a scream of irritation. "Because every time I try to talk to her, it's Sasha this and Sasha that. Sasha took her ball and went home, she quit on Bayley when Bayley needed her most! I was Bayley best friend in NXT, then I get left behind and that ungrateful douchebag takes my place. They won the tag titles together." Carmella ragged, angry and livid that Bayley had forgotten all about her. 

"You could have told me." Bayley's voice cut through Carmella's rant, interrupting it. "You didn't have to send me postcards and scare me." The huggable one said, backed up by Sarah and Liv who had filled her in on what was going on. 

"We were best friends once Bayley but now all you care about is Sasha. You didn't even come to tell me about the letters, you went to them." Carmella hissed, pointing angrily at the squad. "Are they going to replace me too?" 

Bayley shook her head. "I have enough room in my heart to have more than one friend. You have more than one friend." Bayley pointed out. 

"Truth doesn't count, he spends half his time talking to an invisible person called little Jimmy...He even said Little Jimmy is a better friend than me." Carmella scowled at that and stopped her foot. 

Liv frowned and stepped towards Carmella with her hands raised. "Look, I understand how it feels to be lonely too. I've been on Smackdown without my best friends, but that doesn't mean they stopped caring."

"Liv is right, friends can keep being there for you no matter the distance. You just have to put in the time and communicate. You and Bayley can work this out, but you should stop sending the postcards, that is just creepy." Sarah added. 

Carmella hesitated before looking to Bayley. "Can we spend some quality friend time, not talking about Sasha?" 

Bayley's eyes narrowed slightly. "Sasha is my friend and you need to be nice to her, but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends. I am sorry I made you feel neglected Carmella." 

Carmella shifted her gaze to the ground almost sheepishly. "I am sorry for sending you creepy letters." 

"I forgive you, let's move on and promise to communicate our feelings better in the future." Bayley then moved forward to hug Carmella, before glancing to the Squad. "Thank you all for helping me with my little mystery." 

Ruby laughed and glanced to the Squad. "It was nice to get the Squad back together and solve a mystery again. We should do it more often" 

"Squad Squad?" Liv asked, holding out a fist to her friends.

"Squad Squad forever!" Ruby and Sarah shouted, knocking their fists against Liv's.

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank AttackPlatypus for requesting another Riott Squad mystery story. He's been begging for a while now and I can't say no to a good Riott Squad story. I hope you all enjoyed it, leave a comment, kudo, leave a user subscription if you want.


End file.
